Traditionally, visual content (e.g., images (still and video), movies, TV shows, video games) has been displayed on two-dimensional surfaces, such as monitors and projector screens. These methods for displaying image and video content are deficient because they do not fully immerse the viewer in the visual content. For example, the viewer must look directly at the screen to engage with the visual content, and can only see what is being displayed on the screen. Some video games try to emulate an immersive experience by allowing the player to change what is displayed on the screen, thus simulating the ability to look around at different parts of a scene. However, a screen does not provide peripheral cues that allow a user to feel like they are in the visual content being projected.